Video communication systems such as video conferencing systems and video chat systems provide multiple participants located at different locations the ability to communicate with each other. Video communication systems may utilize web cameras and microphones to capture and transmit audio/video content to other users, in real time, over a network. However, video communication typically requires a user to be stationery by being in front of the camera while communicating with a remote user at a remote computing device. Any motion by the user typically results in the user no longer being optimally viewed by the camera and by the remote user at the remote computing device.